Chapter 307
Garou Knights is the 307th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Rufus out of the game, Sabertooth considers the next course of action, with Sting resolving to win as he remembers Minerva's statement that Lector is still alive and will be brought back if he wins the tournament. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail Mages discover Arcadios inside Abyss Palace and are attacked by the Garou Knights, who initiate their plan to execute them for trespassing. Summary With Gray having defeated Rufus, Fairy Tail revels in his victory, which leaves them as the only team with all five of their members still in the game. The members of Sabertooth express shock at Rufus' defeat, with Rogue acknowledging them as strong but stating that he wants to defeat Gajeel. Minerva wonders to herself whether Sabertooth is going to lose or if Sting can do something about it. Elsewhere, Sting sits alone thinking about Lector. Remembering the day he defeated Jiemma, Sting recalls how Minerva told him that he was suitable to become the guild master now that he had unlocked the power of feelings, which Natsu possessed and used to defeat him. Stating that Lector was alive in another dimension thanks to her, Minerva promised Sting she'd bring him back but only if he won the Grand Magic Games and Sabertooth was show to be the strongest in front of everyone. With his resolve, Sting states his intentions to win at all costs. In Abyss Palace, the Exceed attempt to find an exit with no luck, with Panther Lily stating he should've drawn a map. As Lucy asks Natsu about the tournament, he states that Juvia went in his place with Happy teasing him about it. Meanwhile, Mirajane expresses her opinion on how Yukino looks like Lisanna, a resemblance Lucy notices just as Carla comes by and reveals her discovery of a passage nearby which can be used. The Mages squeeze through the narrow exit one by one. Wendy exits first and notices a battered figure in the distance, Arcadios. As the Mages rush to his side and ask the knight what happened to him, he weakly tells them to get out of the way as a large shadow approaches them from behind and attacks, with the Mages narrowly dodging. Lucy and Panther Lily discover a trail of acid on the ground as another figure approaches as well, raising a flag from the ground and knocking the Mages into the air. Natsu questions who they are as nearby, a plant starts growing, from which a person emerges as two more figures enter the fray. Arcadios recognizes the people as members of an independent unit supporting the kingdom, the Garou Knights. As Arcadios explains that they're the reason Abyss Palace is inescapable, the Knights initiate their attack. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * * * *Acid Magic *Terrain Effect Magic Spells used *Paper Body Abilities used *Flight Weapons used *Flag Pole Navigation